dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Reega, the Oozer
Reega, the Oozer is a Bio Tempest '''from Verdanth. Weapons The '''Slimer Gun is her weapon. Base Stats Lore Reega was a primordial pool of sentient ooze before her life changed forever. Crogenitor Astra was exploring the Verdanth Jungles for samples of protist life. He then accidentally stepped on a puddle. That puddle was Reega. Reega's primordial instincts told her to cover the Crogenitor for food. Astra realized he was being smothered, so he tried to remove her from his body to avoid being eaten. However, Reega was able to partially digest Astra's DNA vial, causing some E-DNA to leak out. This caused Reega to mutate and evolve. She changed into a very beautiful woman figure. Reega greeted him, apologizing for trying to eat him. Astra accepted her apology, and told her he needs her help. The Darkspore have returned. He was looking for DNA samples in order to improve on the Genetic Heroes. Reega decided to go and fight the Darkspore, because at least they wouldn't care if one of them were gobbled up into her slimy, yet feminine, body. Appearance Reega is a female humanoid with a slimy skin appearance. She oozes liquid all over her body. This keeps her shiny. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Reega Alpha. Basic Attack: Goo Lob Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 0.3 seconds Cast Type: Instant Reega throws a large glob of acidic goo at the enemy. This corrodes Armor, reducing its effectiveness. Unique Ability: Slimy Rush Range: 17 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Reega fires a barrage of slimy projectiles that slow enemies. Squad Ability: Snare Pool Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 27 The user lobs a special goo that creates a large pool of slime. The goo corrodes Armor and deals DPS to all enemies on it, and it will also heal allies on the pool. Enemies will also be slowed to 20% their normal speed. Modifiers *'Reega's Snare Pool: Inflicts a fast-spreading disease.' (Reenigav's Affix) *'Reega's Snare Pool: Spawns a pet every time an enemy dies in the pool.' (Siniap's Affix) Passive Ability: Sentient Blood Every time Reega takes damage, she will spawn a slimy pet. The pets will attack enemies. Overdrive Reega will spawn multiple slimes when she takes damage. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Virulent Vines Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 28 Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals energy damage over that period. The disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing energy damage to each. Beta - Soothing Scent Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 27 Reega performs a short dance, releasing special pheromones that heal all nearby allies. Enemies in the area fall asleep when affected. Gamma - Roar of Derision Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 19 Reega charges to the targeted point and roars, taunting all enemies within '''8'm for 5 '''seconds and taking '''25% less damage from all sources during that time.'' Delta - Healing Sprite Range: Self Cooldown: 30 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Summons a flying creature which periodically heals Reega or allies. The creature will vanish after 30 seconds. Gallery CRE_Reega, The Oozer-0f40344a_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Reega, The Oozer-0f40344c_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Reega, The Oozer-0f40344d_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Reega, The Oozer-0f40344e_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *When Reega perishes, she will melt to a gooey puddle. When she perishes from a Critical hit, she will burst like a water balloon. *Reega's Basic can weaken an Elite enemy's Armored and/or Carapace Affixes, and the effect is permanent. Enemies with innate Armor, such as Roller Mines and Golden Annelids, will also be affected by the corrosive. Category:Heroes Category:End Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Verdanth Category:Tempests Category:Bio